¡Uraraka-chan está enamorada!
by cyberiot
Summary: A Uraraka le gusta mucho Katsuki, y no sabe por qué. Tratará de averiguarlo antes de que sus amigas lo hagan por ella. Sin duda será una semana difícil para Uravity. (Bakuraka/Kacchako)
1. prólogo

_"¡Uraraka-chan está enamorada!"_

 _y no nos dirá de quién [...]_

 _(prólogo)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La batalla la dejó devastada, no sólo físicamente, también porque fue débil. Deku podría haber seguido. "Mi cuerpo no estaba bien entrenado" pensó. Pero también había que recalcar que su oponente no era alguien fácil, sino todo lo contrario. Katsuki Bakugou; el chico explosivo de la clase A y ganador del festival deportivo, apariencia de villano pero sin duda con los ideales de un héroe.

Además de ser todo eso y más, es algo muy especial para Uraraka; su crush. Sí, usa la palabra "crush" porque sabe que nunca habrá nada entre ellos.

Se ha quedado varias noches pensando y corroborando si en realidad le gustaba Katsuki. La respuesta fue positiva (como si de una prueba de embarazo se tratase) y de allí no supo que hacer, muchísima preguntas venían a su cabeza: "¿Por qué me gusta? ¿Qué ha hecho para que lo vea de esa manera? ¿Estaré cautivada por su poderío y físico? No lo creo" es algo que le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Por eso es que estaba tan avergonzada por su derrota en la pelea.

Aunque no se dé cuenta, Uraraka no puede evitar mirarlo en clases y cuando entrenan. Es una atracción extraña, le han gustado otras personas en su vida pero esos sentimientos no se comparaban para nada con los que siente por él.

Ya pasada una semana de la finalización del festival todo volvió a la normalidad en Yūei.

Las chicas organizaron una pillamada para que haya más unión entre ellas. Allí hablaron sobre los progresos de cada una, moda y por su puesto de chicos.

— ¡Vamos Uraraka-chan, dinos!— insistía Asui.

— No es nada Tsuyu, en serio...— Ochako intentaba negar todo con una risita.

— Ay, vamos Uraraka estás así desde un buen tiempo. Dinos que te sucede— habló Yayouruzu.

— Sólo diré mitad de información...—todas asintieron y se acercaron para escuchar mejor—. Me gusta alguien.

Un grito de alegría/noséque salió por parte de las chicas, a lo cual sintieron como medio edificio las callaba con un fuerte «Shhhh»

— ¿De quién?— preguntaron todas al unísono.

— Dije que sólo diría mitad de información— habló inteligente.

— Pero... ¿Es de nuestro curso?

"¿Qué les digo? Por una parte puede que desde ahora me comiencen a observar más de lo usual para ver mis gestos hacia los demás chicos del salón y así descubrirán quien me gusta fácilmente, pero por otro lado si miento y digo que no es de el salón y aún así me observan por mera curiosidad ya sabiendo que alguien me gusta quizás cometa un error en mi comportamiento... ¡He llegado a una conclusión! No importa que diga en este momento, lo que en verdad me afectaría sería actuar raro frente a Kacchan; así que lo único que tengo que hacer es ¡Actuar normal todo el tiempo!" _(este tipo de pensamientos aparcen cuando alguien está mucho con Izuku)_

— Si, es de nuestro curso— otro grito más se hizo presente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Publicación: 05/06/2017_

 _Pronto próxima actualización :'D_


	2. Día uno, lunes

_"¡Uraraka-chan está enamorada!"_

 _por eso lo averiguaremos [...]_

 _(día uno, lunes)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día más odiado por todos llegó. La mayoría de alumnos tenían una cara de dormidos sorprendente, algunos más que otros pero no podían negar que les costaba comenzar la semana.

Lo que Uravity no sabía es que esta sería una de las semanas mas difíciles en lo que lleva de escuela.

Esperaba paciente la llegada de sus amigas en su pupitre, pues hoy se realizaría la excursión al zoológico. Lo sé, suena estúpido que unos héroes de 15 años vayan de paseo a un zoológico, pero hacer tres salidas obligatorias a lo largo del año era difícil ya que la clase 1A era el objetivo de algunos villanos y no podían salir así como así a cualquier lugar.

En fin, Ochako esperó y esperó pero ninguna de sus amigas–Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Kyouka y Tooru–se dignaba en aparecer. Ni siquiera Iida y Midoriya estaban allí. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa.

— Bueno, parece que faltaron varios. Pero eso no quiere decir que pospondremos la excursión— Aizawa parecía tan despreocupado como siempre—. Decidí hacer grupos para que podamos manejarnos mejor y eso. Los grupos son: número 1: Todoroki, Mina, Momo, Aoyama y Kirishima...

Los grupos quedaron con menos personas debido a que muchas no se presentaron a clases quién sabe por qué. Iba todo bien hasta que el penúltimo grupo fue nombrado.

— Mineta, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu y Bakugou...

¿¡Iba a estar en un grupo con Katsuki y Mineta!? No podía ser peor.

"Ahora entiendo... ¡Las chicas faltaron a propósito! sólo para que sea la única mujer y así haya posibilidades de que pueda estar cerca de **_esa_** persona. Lo peor de todo esto es que lo lograron, trendé de que estar sola con un pervertido y con el chico que me gusta toda la mañana."

En ese momento se arrepintió rotundamente de confesar ese secreto a sus amigas.

Miró donde se encontraba el odiado por muchos y querido por pocos, Kacchan, parecía bastante tranquilo para ser él. Obviamente que su ceño fruncido característico seguía ahí. Después dirigió su mirada hacia su otro compañero de equipo y parecía estar feliz.

Por un momento pensó que no sería tan malo, que quizás pase como esas novelas cursis para adolescentes que lee Tooru en donde el chico malo sólo actúa así por culpa de su traumático pasado y la chica dulce lo ayuda a superarlo como resultado terminan enamorándose mutuamente.

Ese pensamiento se borró automáticamente de su cabeza en cuanto vio una mirada desvordada de odio que iba dirigida hacia ella. No hace falta decir quién es el emisor.

Aunque fue por unos pocos segundos para Uraraka fueron eternos. En fin, así es como comienza la peor semana en la vida de nuestra protagonista.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _fecha de publicación: 09/06/17_

 _próximamente actualización :'D_


End file.
